The Letter
by JasFiction
Summary: A letter has been sent to the wrong person...
1. Chapter one - The letter

"Okay Andy, here is your homework until next week. Write a letter to the person you love. Don't feel any pressure because you're a journalist. I won't look for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. I just want to read it and learn about your feelings. Write it with a pen and not on your computer. We obviously won't be sending it, so don't be afraid, but I want you to put every ounce of feeling in that letter, all the things you feel towards Miranda." Jacky, Andy's therapist since she'd left Runway, explained.

"Alright, this is going to be hard. I know I can say or write anything I feel, but it's just going to be so hard to know nothing will come out of it." Andy ran her fingers through her bangs. "I mean, she won't, knock on my door, sweeps me off my feet and saves me from my current misery." She sighed.

"Don't look at it like that. By writing it down you can start to process your feelings. And there's always the possibility of telling her about them, but since you rejected that idea, we might as well work on processing them for you to move on. It's a good thing, even if it's hurtful, Andy. That's why you're here. You're not alone in this. Okay?" Jacky stated reassuringly.

" You're so sweet. Thank you for reassuring me once again. Alright, I've gotta head out since I have to finish my article. And apparently, I need to work on some homework." Andy said mockingly but with gratitude.

She was grateful she was able to go to therapy, especially since she was now sharing an apartment with Doug. He was the only one from the old gang who was still on her side. He was also the only one who knew about the feelings she had towards her old boss.

She thought about Miranda every day. The way she'd left in Paris was heart-breaking and thinking about it made her cry regularly. Almost daily. She just wanted to be able to tell her the reason why.

When she got home, Doug was waiting for her on the couch. "Hey, sweetie. Come here, I ordered Chinese and we are watching a chick flick." He smiled at her.

"Hey Dougie, you're a Saint. I'm so hungry right now. What are we watching?" Andy asked as she plopped down next to him.

"Manhattan Love Story. I just love J.Lo." Doug gushed.

Andy chuckled and stuffed some Chinese noodles in her mouth. "Ohhh, my God. So good." She said devouring the food.

"So, how was therapy today? D'ya wanna talk about it?" Doug asked as he paused the movie to pay full attention to her.

"Me, well, I love Jacky. She's awesome. She wants me to write a letter to Miranda as homework." Andy said rolling her eyes.

"Oh my God, really? You have to write to her?" Doug asked, clearly surprised.

"Well, it won't be sent to her. But she wants me to get it all off my chest. So, I am supposed to write it down so that I can start processing the whole thing and eventually move on." Andy explained.

Doug nodded. "That sounds reasonable. I mean, it's been a long time now since you cried yourself to sleep though." He said absentmindedly.

"You heard that? Damn, I'm so sorry Dougie." Andy was embarrassed.

"None of that, lovely. I just worry about you. I wish you'd just talk to her and I bet she'd talk to you, if only to clear the air over how you left." Doug said.

"The woman said I was her greatest disappointment, Doug," Andy said, giving Doug a warning look.

"True, but she also said they would be stupid if they didn't hire you," Doug responded quickly.

She rolled her eyes even harder and grabbed the remote to click play and continue the movie.

"I don't know, Andy, I have a feeling she's not uninterested," Doug mumbled as he slumped back onto the couch.

xxx

Later, in her room, Andy sat down to write the words she'd never had a chance to say. Words she knew she would never say out loud.

_My beloved, Miranda,__I'm writing these words so I can finally start to process my unshakeable feelings for you. I doubt you would even continue reading this, even if you received it since I left you in such an unprofessional way.__But lucky for me, these lines are only for my eyes and for those of my therapist.__Yes, since I left you, I've found I need therapy. If I ever got the chance, I'd explain why I left.__I left in Paris because you're unreachable, untouchable and all I wanted to do when I saw you breaking down on that couch was to wrap you into my arms and hold you tight. I wanted to caress you and comfort you, but you pushed me away. Naturally. You told me to do my job, to maintain a professional distance, which simply made me realise what I felt for you is nowhere near professional.__That's why I had to leave in Paris. I slipped into a whirlwind of feelings for you and I hadn't, until that moment, even realised it.__I fell utterly and deeply in love with you, Miranda Priestly and my love has not diminished in our time apart.__It feels so good to finally write down what I've felt, for so very long.__I haven't seen you in six months, Miranda and I miss you dearly. I miss your sharp commands, the wicked smirk that lights up your face when you think no one notices. I always noticed.__I know the professional Miranda, the businesswoman. I fell in love with that woman. I only saw a glimpse of the woman she is in private, in Paris, on that couch.__I wish I could have the chance to get to know you better. I want to know the woman who tucks her children into their beds and kisses their foreheads. And I want to know the woman that curls up on the couch with a glass of wine after the book is done. I'd be there to rub your feet, which I sure ache after a full day in heels while listening to everything you'd have to say.__I want to call you and ask you out on a date and hear the smile in your voice when you agree to it.I wish for nothing more than to be loved by you. To be touched and caressed, but more than that, to be kissed by those fierce lips. I want to hear you tell me you love me when we wake up wrapped around each other.__I'm so happy I can write this down. I don't think I will ever stop thinking about you, or loving you. I think it's impossible once you've found the love of your life to just forget.__Take care, my lovely Miranda. I wish you nothing but happiness.__Love always__Your Andrea_

She looked down at the letter and wiped her tears away. It was perfect and honest in her eyes. She put it in an envelope and wrote Miranda Priestly on it. The I's had a heart instead of a dot, and she found herself chuckling over the absurdity of it. She stuffed it in her bag so she wouldn't forget to take it to her next session with Jacky.

She took the time to work some more on her article until she realised it was after midnight. She yawned and got herself ready for bed. Her thoughts, as she drifted into a restless slumber, were of the love of her life.

Miranda

xxx

The next few days were pretty uneventful. As always, she nailed every article thrown at her by the Mirror's editor, Greg and was given better stories. She was happy with the progress she was making and that she was impressing the right people.

This was her dream job and she was working hard to keep her position as well as working towards a promotion.

She was thinking about Miranda and the letter she'd written. She wanted to reread it to make sure everything she felt was put into words. She wanted Jacky to know the truth about the intensity of her feelings. What she felt wasn't just a passing fancy, easy to get over.

She opened it carefully and reread her words. Since she was at work, she had to pull herself together so she didn't cry. This was good in a way because she was tired and exhausted.

Once she'd finished reading it, she decided it was sufficient. She put it on her desk and went to get lunch. She was proud of herself for writing it and decided she was already making progress.

When she came back, she sat down, feeling refreshed, she continued her research about her new article.

"Hey Andy, I hope it was okay but Lesley collected everyone's mail." Her colleague Brad said as he walked by.

"Sure thing, I don't mind I didn't have anything anyways," Andy said smiling at him.

"Oh really?" He sounded surprised. "Because she took a letter that was on your desk with her. In fact, she was a little salty because you hadn't put the address on it. But she will do it. It's probably posted already, so no need to worry about it." Brad said as he sat down at his desk, not paying any more attention to Andy to concentrate on his articles.

Andy was becoming paler by the second as Brad spoke. She searched for the envelope on her desk and nothing. It was gone. Miranda's letter. Was. Gone.

Fuck. Fuckity fuck, fuck.Andy thought.

She felt like she was about to throw up as panic swirled through her. How could she stop this?

Breathing heavily, she rushed to the restroom with the paper bag that had held her lunch. She was hyperventilating.

As she locked herself in a stall, she started to breathe into the bag and tried to calm herself down.

FUCK!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

As she tried to calm down, she called Doug. "Dougie, I'm so fucked! " She almost screeched when he picked up.

"Oh no. Okay, I'll pick you up from work today and we'll order pizza and get some wine." Doug reassured.

"Fuck the wine. I think I'll need something stronger after today." Andy admitted, trying to control herself.

"Oh dear, what's happened?" Doug sighed.

"Do you remember how I had to write that letter to Miranda and how I took it to work with me because I have another session later today? Well, I looked over it before lunch and left it on my desk and our new intern sent all the mail during my break. So, guess who is fucked now, because of course, I wrote her name on it." Andy yelled, panic swirling through her once again.

"Alright, Vodka it is then." Doug chuckled.

"How can you laugh at a time like this, Doug? Seriously, I almost had a panic attack." Andy hissed outraged by her friend's reaction.

"Okay, listen to me, Andy. Just listen, boo. You are fine. This isn't a letter holding death threats, it is a letter outlining your true feelings. There's nothing bad in that. If you want to know what I think, don't just wait to see what happens. Go to her office after your session, talk to her and tell her. It will be okay. I'm certain she won't bite your head off once she knows. It will be fine and if she throws it away without reading it or doesn't react to it, you'll finally know you can move on. Prep the talk with Jacky and afterwards, I'll be waiting at home for you with drinks and pizza. Okay?"

"Oh God, I doubt she'll even talk to me, Dougie. Not after everything that happened in Paris. I can try though, I guess...I just don't know what to do right now. I'll think about it. Maybe I'll just...I don't know." Andy said weakly, tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. She wiped them off quickly and gathered herself since she was at work.

"Don't cry, boo. It will all be okay." Doug tried to reassure her, hearing that she was crying and truly upset by the situation.

"I know Doug. I don't know why but I still have hope somehow. Pathetic, isn't it?"

"Not at all," Doug told her gently. "She should consider herself lucky to have you in her life. I just wish she'd see that."

"Thank you so much, Dougie. You always know exactly what to say. I'm so grateful to have you." Andy said, genuinely grateful for his friendship

"Anytime. Now, if you need anything, hit me up." Doug said knowing she would smile at him being a dork.

Andy grinned "Thank you, Dougie. I'll see you later."

xxx

"...so, Doug advised me to just go and see her and try to explain everything to her before the letter arrives. Uugh, this is such a mess." Andy sighed as she sunk deeper in the chair of Jacky's office.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with all this but the next steps are entirely up to you. You have to think about what's best for you and your future, Andy. And how to cope with whatever happens. You have to see that both options have consequences and they can either turn into something beautiful or they can be devastating. Either way, I'll support you and work with you to help you wade your way through it." Jacky explained in an understanding way.

"Thank you. I am honestly torn." Andy played nervously with her fingers.

"I think you may have already decided," Jacky said smiling at her.

"Yeah, maybe," Andy admitted.

xxx

She left Jacky's building and waved down a cab. Before she knew it, she'd told the driver the address of a very familiar person in upper Manhattan.

Standing in front of the townhouse, Andy took a deep breath.

This is it.She thought and walked up the stoop to ring the doorbell.

Before she could press the buzzer, the door was flung open and Miranda was glaring at her. "What on earth are you doing lurking in front of my home?" She hissed, pulling Andy inside by her arm.

"I uh...hello, Miranda." Andy stuttered, frozen by the beauty of the older woman.

"I'm surprised you remember my name. What could you possibly want after six months and two weeks?" Miranda seemed furious,

"I...I..." Andy stuttered.

"You couldn't even do your simple job, so what on earth do you think you could do for me now, Andrea?" Miranda asked coldly, but there was something in her voice that sounded like hurt.

Andy wondered how she knew exactly how long it was since they had seen each other. "I won't disturb you for long, Miranda and I'm so sorry to barge in like this. I just wanted to let you know that I have been in therapy and I wanted to explain and apologise for the way I left. I didn't mean to hurt you. I've missed you..." She tried to explain.

Miranda cut in, interrupting the flow of words. "Oh Andrea, do you think you hurt me by leaving? You simply made my week a little more difficult. It was the most important week of my year but I made it, as I always do because the truth is, I didn't need you. And back in New York, I got another, more suitable, Emily. So, you see. I did not miss you. Not at all. And I am not the one needing therapy, am I?" Miranda spat out.

Andy had to fight her tears from falling. "Uhm, right. It's just...well when you get a letter tomorrow from the New York Mirror throw it away. It was sent accidentally." She sniffed back her tears and turned around to leave as quickly as possible but when Miranda started talking in her calm voice again, she stopped her tracks at the door, her hand on the handle.

"Clearly my initial impression of your loyalty was vastly misplaced as you so easily and carelessly flung it away at the first challenging hurdle you encountered, Andrea. Just like the unimpressive splash of your cell phone in that fountain. You are a disappointment. Never have I encountered someone so willing to toss away the opportunity to enhance their natural ability and potential without a second glance." Miranda shook her head her voice becoming quieter with each sentence. "Your immaturity and unprofessional behaviour in the face of a difficult business decision, by your superior, is as unacceptable as your dismissal of an entire industry upon which significant portions of the economy is dependent. To think, I called you the smart girl..."

Andrea didn't respond and her head hung lower than it ever had while at Runway. The tears began to fall and she just walked out the door. "Goodbye, Miranda." She whispered with a shaky breath as she stepped from the house. Before letting the door close, she took one last look into Miranda's eyes.

She knew she'd been wrong for thinking the woman could ever feel anything for her. Not even friendship.

Is the infuriating woman even capable of maintaining friendship?Andy thought.

xxx

When Miranda saw Andrea's eyes sparkling with tears, her hard shell softened slightly and she looked almost apologetically at her only to be given a sad smile and nod. Miranda knew it was a final goodbye and watched as the brunette left, letting the door shut behind her.

Once the door clicked and Andrea was gone Miranda leaned on her hands and held her head low against her chest. "Shit, shit, SHIT." She yelled. She was furious with herself.

How could she have been so cruel to the woman she'd secretly admired for so long?Her mind hissed.

Taking a deep breath as tears sprang into her eyes, Miranda looked towards the front door, where just minutes before, the woman she had missed dearly had stood crying.

She hadn't even listened to what Andrea had to say. She walked towards it and opened the door as quickly as she had when she spotted the young woman hovering in the street. She looked along the sidewalk for the young woman, suddenly willing to talk to her. But she was gone.

Once again, she had walked away.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Andy walked into her apartment and threw her purse effortlessly on the floor. She was devastated and the tears wouldn't stop falling.

She'd known seeing Miranda after the way she left would be difficult but hadn't realised she'd reduce her to tears like this.

The hope that the woman might feel something for her at all was bigger tonight than her fear of rejection. Little did she know how the evening would turn out.

She was taking off her jacket when Doug came into the hallway.

"Aww, that bad, huh?" He asked, leading her inside and hugging her warmly.

Andy just sobbed and finally let out everything she felt. "You can't even imagine. She was so cruel Dougie. She was vicious." She continued to sob while Doug pulled her down onto the couch and the got comfortable.

"I'm so sorry, boo. I wish it had gone differently. " He caressed her hands as he held them.

"Anyways, now I know there's no hope. She will throw away the letter tomorrow since she isn't interested in anything regarding me. And I can work with Jacky at processing everything. We can work on my feeling." She took a deep breath. "God, I feel so stupid, Dougie. I can't believe I thought she had any kind of feelings for me, the lowly assistant who I now know isn't worth shit in her eyes." She husked, grabbing a tissue to blow her nose.

"I bet she didn't say that," Doug said.

"She didn't have to. Everything else she said was cruel enough. One thing was weird though" Andy sighed as she saw Doug sitting back expectantly. "She seems to know exactly how long I've been gone. She said it. Six months and two weeks. I mean, don't you think that's weird?" She asked sipping her wine and finally calming down somewhat.

"Yeah, it is. Why would she know the exact time if, as you claim, she's not interested at all?" Doug asked in confusion.

Andy shrugged and leaned against his shoulders with her head. "Oh, Dougie, why couldn't I just fall for someone who loves me back..." She sighed and they cuddled up as Doug started a movie.

"Don't worry, sweetie, the right one will come along eventually. Maybe it's the hot pizza delivery guy that will come in a couple of minutes." Doug said and smiled at her.

Andy giggled. "If he is, you'll be my maid of honour."

xxx

Miranda sat in her office looking out the window.

"Anything interesting today out there?" Nigel asked as he barged into the office with two coffees and the latest layouts for the next issue.

"No, not really," Miranda answered distractedly.

Nigel was surprised she hadn't cut his head off for barging in her office. It was unusual for her not to show her displeasure. "Are you alright, darling?" He asked, changing from his usual role as Runway's art director to her friend.

"I, uh...I don't know. I think I may have made a terrible mistake last night. I don't know, Nigel." Miranda whispered the last sentence and teared up.

Nigel was quick to close the office door signalling to Emily that no one should disturb them. He went over to her and grabbed her arm. She let him pull her out of the chair and embrace her. "I haven't seen you like this in forever, not even during your divorce, Miranda. Spill the beans," He said, leading her to her couch. He grabbed some tissues and saw her holding a letter.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the letter. She sat down and patted her nose and showed him the address where the letter came from. His eyes widened. "Okay. First things first, what happened yesterday?"

"She came to the house..." Miranda started to talk, explaining what happened and how cruel she was.

"Oh Miranda, darling," Nigel said and caressed her shoulders. "You realise you'll have to do some serious grovelling now if you want to talk to her ever again?"

"I don't even know what she wanted, Nigel, I've just been so hurt by her leaving that I let all my frustration out on her. Her the woman I..." Miranda stopped and swallowed loudly.

"Love?" Nigel asked with raised eyebrows.

Miranda's head shot up and he stared at him in shock.

"Miranda is that the first time you've realised that you love our Six?" Nigel asked gently.

She stood up and walked towards the window without answering him.

Nigel saw her profile and realised she'd started to cry. Tears were streaming down her face and she silently sobbed. He got up and held her from behind. "Oh, darling. Shh, it's alright. Come here and let me hold you." She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest. "So, this is it, huh? This is how Miranda Priestley acts when she's in love?"

Miranda hiccupped and nodded. "I'm sorry, Nigel. I've never felt like this before. It hurts so much." She sobbed.

Nigel was shocked and tried to comfort her as much as he could. "So, what's with the letter?" He asked when she pulled back, still sniffling.

"She told me to throw it away because it was sent by accident," Miranda stated as she tried to compose herself.

"Do you want me to read it first?" Nigel offered kindly.

Miranda handed him the letter and nodded. She grabbed one of the coffees and sipped nervously while Nigel read.

He folded the letter and put it back into the envelope trying not to show that what he'd read made him emotional. He got up silently and grabbed her desk phone.

"Emily, clear Miranda's evening. The twins are with their father already I suppose? Excellent. Make sure the book is sent electronically. No, don't worry, she's fine. You can go after you've arranged everything." Nigel said calmly.

Miranda wanted to argue with him but he held his hand up to stop her.

"You will be going home now, missy. You will sit down with a nice glass of wine and read that letter. You will not read it here. While you do that, I will get us some dinner and will join you later. You need some time with it by yourself, alright?" Nigel declared.

Miranda understood there would be no arguing with him. "It's that bad?" She asked as she tried to fix her make up.

"No, it's not bad at all. But with all the new revelations you should be in the privacy of your home when you read it. That's all there is to it." Nigel stated firmly.

He packed her belongings and went outside to get her purse and coat. He mouthed to Emily to call Roy. But she was way ahead of him and told him he was already downstairs. He gave her a thumbs up and went back to Miranda's office to help her into her coat and put the letter in her purse. She put her shades on so no one would realise she'd been crying.

"Now off you go." He urged. "Roy is downstairs and I'll see you at your house in an hour."

Miranda sighed and hugged him knowing he'd never received a hug like that from her before and returned it. It came from the heart and it expressed so much gratitude for all he'd done for her. And not only on that day.

"Thank you, my friend," Miranda said as she held her head up high and walked towards the elevators.

xxx

Miranda poured herself a glass of wine and sat on the couch in the den with the letter in her hands.

She opened the envelope and took the letter out hesitantly. Unfolding it, she started to read.

My beloved, Miranda,

The greeting makes her shiver.

I'm writing these words so I can finally start to process my unshakeable feelings for you. I doubt you would even continue reading this, even if you received it since I left you in such an unprofessional way.

But lucky for me, these lines are only for my eyes and for those of my therapist.

Yes, since I left you, I've found I need therapy. If I ever got the chance, I'd explain why I left.

It started to dawn on Miranda why Andrea had come to her in the first place. Her eyes once again teared up.

I left in Paris because you're unreachable, untouchable and all I wanted to do when I saw you breaking down on that couch was to wrap you into my arms and hold you tight. I wanted to caress you and comfort you, but you pushed me away. Naturally. You told me to do my job, to maintain a professional distance, which simply made me realise what I felt for you is nowhere near professional.

That's why I had to leave in Paris. I slipped into a whirlwind of feelings for you and I hadn't, until that moment, even realised it.

I fell utterly and deeply in love with you, Miranda Priestly and my love has not diminished in our time apart.

"Oh, my dear, Andrea. If you only knew I feel the same way." She sobbed and continued reading.

It feels so good to finally write down what I've felt, for so very long.

I haven't seen you in six months, Miranda and I miss you dearly. I miss your sharp commands, the wicked smirk that lights up your face when you think no one notices. I always noticed.

"I know you did, you always saw me," Miranda whispered as her eyes caressed the words and kept reading.

I know the professional Miranda, the businesswoman. I fell in love with that woman. I only saw a glimpse of the woman she is in private, in Paris, on that couch.

I wish I could have the chance to get to know you better. I want to know the woman who tucks her children into their beds and kisses their foreheads. And I want to know the woman that curls up on the couch with a glass of wine after the book is done. I'd be there to rub your feet, which I sure ache after a full day in heels while listening to everything you'd have to say.

I want to call you and ask you out on a date and hear the smile in your voice when you agree to it. I wish for nothing more than to be loved by you. To be touched and caressed, but more than that, to be kissed by those fierce lips. I want to hear you tell me you love me when we wake up wrapped around each other.

"I'm so stupid, I want nothing more either." She sobbed once again.

I'm so happy I can write this down. I don't think I will ever stop thinking about you, or loving you. I think it's impossible once you've found the love of your life to just forget.

Take care, my lovely Miranda. I wish you nothing but happiness.

Love always

Your Andrea

She stared at the letter for a couple of minutes in silence, trying to process what she'd just read. She didn't even hear Nigel entering the house.

"Hey there," Nigel said, leaning against the doorframe. She turned and smiled sadly at him. "I brought dinner and someone to share it with."

Suddenly Andrea appeared in the doorway with a sad smile and some takeout food in her hands. Nigel smiled at her shocked expression and left with a little wave of his hand.

"I guess it's time we talked," Andrea stated.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, I believe it is. Please, come in, Andrea." Miranda stood up quickly and wiped her tears away as she motioned for Andrea to sit down. "I'll get us some wine. Red or white?" Miranda asked, trying to compose herself, although she knew it was too late.

Andrea had seen her crying and by the red circles around Andy's eyes, she'd been crying too. It was no wonder really, after the way she had treated her the previous night.

"Red would be fine," Andrea said as she unpacked their dinner.

Miranda smiled at her and nodded as she left to get the wine for them.

"I can't believe I'm about to have dinner with you, Miranda, after everything..." Andrea admitted when she heard her approaching.

Miranda sat and looked at the younger woman. "Andrea, I have to apologise. Greatly...I..."

Andrea cut in. "No, Miranda. Stop. I know why you reacted that way. I should have just stopped you when you spoke of the time we have spent apart. Those six months and two weeks. You were hurt, I know that now. So, I'm the one who should apologise." She stated.

"Andrea, you have nothing to apologise for. If I am honest, I would have not come back, if someone had said to me what I said to you last night. But I am grateful to have the opportunity to talk tonight. And just so you know, there would have been no way to stop me yesterday. I was blinded by my fury, as you experienced." Miranda stated. She handed Andrea a plate for her dinner.

"Oh, believe me, Miranda, I have my ways and would have been able to shut you up quickly," Andrea said as she stuffed a cherry tomato that was in her salad into her mouth and smirked at the woman. "And because I left Runway in such an unprofessional way, I can understand why you were angry. So, I want to apologise for leaving like that and making the busiest week of the year even more stressful."

"Apology accepted, but only if I can apologise for my outburst yesterday." Miranda chuckled and shook her head.

"Accepted. Now, will you tell me what's so funny?"

Andrea asked, watching her devouring her steak.

"As you said before, I just can't believe we are sitting here like this, eating dinner." Miranda swallowed another small bite of steak. "And I must admit, I am curious to see how you would have stopped me from scolding you." She said as she raised an eyebrow before stuffing a large piece of steak in her mouth. She was ravenous.

"I'll show you later. Right now, I would like to talk about my letter. Nigel told me you planned to read it?" Andrea stated softly as she pushed her plate away.

xxx

Andy was unable to eat anymore after raising such a sensitive topic. She'd seen the tears in Miranda's blue eyes when she'd mentioned her letter. Instead of eating, she sipped her wine nervously and waited for Miranda to answer. She watched as the editor set her plate down and take a large swallow of wine.

Miranda grabbed her hand. "Andrea, your letter was the most romantic thing I have ever seen and those things you wrote, is certainly not something anyone has ever said about me." She ducked her head, hiding her eyes. "I've never received a love letter in my life. Not like that. And even though you didn't want me to receive it, it has made things even more real." She raised her eyes. "Andrea, I loved every single word and I am taking them very seriously. Even before I read them, I realised that I felt the same."

"I need you to explain, Miranda," Andy whispered, running her thumb over Miranda's hand unconsciously.

"I feel the same. That's why I was so hurt by you leaving me. That's why I was so mean and cruel last night. All because I couldn't tell you how much I have missed you or how I have fallen for you. I love you, Andrea." Miranda admitted, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

Andy cleared her throat and wiped away the sudden tears of joy. She smiled at Miranda and held up a finger, stopping any further words. She had her own explanation to give. "By the way, this is how I would have stopped your cruelty yesterday." She saw Miranda wanted to protest over the change in subject after she just declared her love and grinned.

xxx

When she felt Andrea straddle her thighs, Miranda surrendered and every logical thought left her brain as the younger woman settled on her lap and put her hands behind Miranda's neck, playing with the short hair.

"I love you too Miranda." Andrea breathed.

Miranda's hands held Andy's hips and as if they were on autopilot, they started to caress her.

Andrea smiled down at her. It was clear she was shocked and the darkening of her eyes showed she was also very turned on.

"You are right. I would have stopped talking if this had happened." Miranda admitted. She found herself almost hypnotised by the woman on top of her she ground down into her lap.

The movement tore a sensual moan out of her and her eyes closed as she revelled in the contact.

"If you do not kiss me right now, I will start to be cruel again, because Andrea, the lack of your lips on mine is no longer acceptable..." Her words were swallowed as Andrea kissed her fiercely.

She certainly knows how to shut me up.Miranda thought as the only thing leaving her mouth was her moans and breathless pants.

They kept making out, occasionally breaking for air before diving in once again and kissing the life out of one another.

Once they finally broke apart, they were shocked to see how late it had become. Miranda glanced down at her watch and realised hours had passed. Blissful hours with Andreas's lips on hers, their hands caressing sensuously over the top of their clothes.

Andrea slipped off her lap and sat next to her. She handed Miranda her wine as she grabbed her own.

"I should head on home now. I don't want to take things too far too quickly. You know how I feel, you have my letter. You can read it over and over again until you know it's the truth" Andrea licked her lips. "It won't change, I need you to know that. Believe me, I've tried to get rid of my feelings in all kinds of ways since I thought I didn't have a chance." She finished her wine and twirled the glass between her palms. "I want to do this right, so I'd like to invite you and your daughters to dinner next week. I'd love to take you on a lot of dates and meet for coffee and make out some more. I want this to be a growing relationship, you okay with that?" Andrea asked shyly.

Miranda smirked. "Yes, to everything." She stood and led Andrea to the door. She hugged the woman and inhaled her scent. "Could we try the making out part again?" She asked.

Andrea chuckled. "Always." She whispered and pulled her close to kiss her passionately.

Miranda's found her legs growing weak and Andrea pressed her against the closet door to keep her steady. She continued to return the kisses, not wanting to stop "Mm, don't stop." She hissed said in between kisses.

"I don't intend to. You are an amazing kisser Miranda...Fuck." Andrea moaned.

The sensual noise had Miranda's passion rising. "Okay...aargh...we should stop...I...Oh! I won't behave...otherwise" She panted as Andrea nibbled on her neck.

"If you stop being such a tease, I'll stop kissing you." Andrea whispered in her ear.

Miranda felt her lips twitch up into a smirk before kissing her once again. "I won't ever get tired of this." She said as they parted and walked over to the front door.

"Will you call me after you're done with the book. I'd like to talk some more." Andrea asked holding her hands.

"Yes, I'd love that. I have one more question for you. How did Nigel convince you to come over here after last night?" Miranda found herself curious.

Andrea turned and gazed at her; her eyes soft. "He told me you let him barge into your office without raising hell and that he then cancelled your day and that you didn't argue." She stated.

Miranda nodded and they smiled at each other.

"Goodnight, my darling," Miranda said.

"Call me?" Andrea asked hopefully as she stepped out onto the street.

Miranda sighed and nodded. "I promise." She reassured.

As she stepped back into the house, she decided she would have another glass of wine and re-read her letter once again before focussing on the book.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

"It has been such a lovely evening Miranda. Thank you for taking me out." Andy said as they walked to her apartment building hand in hand.

They had just been enjoying their fourth date and up until now, nothing had happened between them except too brief yet heated make-out sessions.

They had decided they wouldn't hide their relationship from the public, family, friends, or their colleagues. They were affectionate in public right from the start of their relationship.

The twins were fine with Andy dating their mom. After seeing how happyshemade Miranda they couldn't get enough of the young woman and that happiness carried over to them too, with Andy making an effort to include them in everything.

With each date, it was becoming increasingly hard for them both not to drag the other one into their home and to make love all night.

"Would you like to come upstairs to make out?" Andy asked with a wide smile. "I think we are getting quite good at it."

Miranda chuckled at Andy's idea. "I'd love that, but honestly, I'm ready for more."Sheadmitted.

Andy's eyes widened butsheled Miranda upstairs to her apartment. Oncesheopened the door, Andy had an aroused Miranda dropping her purse and coat on the floor without even a glance before pouncing on her.

Okay,Andy thought.Ifshedoesn't care about her designer coat and purse,shemust be ready.

Shelet Miranda take whatsheso desperately needed and wanted for a few moments before taking charge and pressing her against the wall.

Miranda attacked Andy's neck, sucking on it. They hadn't gone any further than kissing so when Andy slid her hands under Miranda's shirt and caressed the soft skinshemoaned loudly. "Is Douglas home?" Miranda panted while Andy continued to spoil her with gentle but demanding caresses.

"Nope, he's sleeping over at his boyfriend's place," Andy whispered.

"Mm, that's good." Miranda moaned, letting herself enjoy the passionate kisses Andy pressed against the column of her throat. "Please, get on your knees," Miranda said and as soon asshesaid it her eyes snapped open. "Forgive me, I…I am not usually that direct."Sheadmitted trying to compose herself but blushing at the unfiltered request.

Andy had other ideas. "Miranda, I don't like to be given orders but in our love life, I want you to feel free and say what you want to say. I promise I will never reject you."Shedropped onto her knees easily and looked up at Miranda innocently, letting her desire show. "Now, where were we?"Shewhispered as her hands travelled up Miranda's thighs. Luckily for Andy, Miranda was wearing a skirt.Sheslowly pushed it up. Is this okay?" Andy asked as Miranda's breath hitched.

Miranda nodded and closed her eyes leaning back against the wall again. "More than okay...Oh, God..."

Andy reached Miranda's thigh-highs and pushed the skirt further up, painstakingly slowly. "I can smell your desire. You smell divine, Miranda."Shewhispered seductively.

"I'm so lucky..." Miranda breathed out, unable to find further words.

Andy felt Miranda's hands twine into her hair and nuzzled between her leg. "If there's anything you don't like, please let me know, okay?"Sheglanced up at the editor.

"Acceptable." Miranda panted.

"I will make love to you now, okay?" Andy whispered asshepulled down Miranda's panties.

"Ohh..okay…" Miranda stuttered.Shewas aroused like never before.

Andy slid her hands back up Miranda's toned legs to her thigh high stockings and taking one of her legs pulled it over her shoulder.Sheslid her hands further up and grabbed Miranda's firm ass and squeezed it gently asshepeppered kisses along Miranda's inner thighs.

Miranda started pleading at the teasing touch. "Please, oh please, Andrea..."Shemoaned.

She looked up and saw the older woman was lost in a world full of pleasure and passion. "I have you, Miranda," Andystated assheleaned in and finally licked Miranda's pussy with the flat of her tongue.

At the first touch of Andy's tongue between her folds, Miranda's legs gave out. "Oh fuck...oh, God," Miranda wailed assheslid down.

Andy stopped and stood up to hold Miranda up and held her close against her chest.

"Oh, please, don't stop..." Miranda begged.

"I would rather spread you out naked on my bed..." Andy whispered, her breath teasing theshell of Miranda's ear.

Miranda opened her eyes and Andy was stunned whenshesaw how much Miranda desired her. Her eyes had deepened to a darker shade of blue.

Andy pulled her towards her bedroom and they made quick work of their clothes. They were both naked in record time.

"You are drop-dead gorgeous, Miranda," Andy said assheled her to her bed.

Kissing the life out of her, Miranda moaned into Andy's mouth. "I never had anyone look at me the way you do, Andrea darling. I am not sure I will survive any longer without you touching me. Please, make love to me."Sherequested in her most seductive voice.

Sheshivered and pushed Miranda down on her bed. "Oh, babe, I can't wait to devour you completely," Andy said crawling over her on all fours.

"Oh," Miranda gasped as their bodies connected for the first time. "Will you stop babbling already and get to it,"Shedemanded with a smirk.

Andy leaned in and kissed her fiercely before pulling her lips away from Miranda's and teasing her lips down towards Miranda's pussy.

"Oh yes…I need it so bad…. I need you, darling." Miranda whimpered.

Andy spread Miranda's legs wide and made room for herself.Sheleaned in and blew her warm breath over Miranda's aching core before licking, sucking and kissing her pussy passionately.

Miranda arched her back and grabbed the duvet with her fists as a sensual moan was torn from deep within her throat.

Andy kept going and slipped her hand between them, to pleasure the woman underneath her.

"Oh, God...F...F...Fuck...you're making me come, darling...Don't stop...Don't you dare stop...Please." Miranda bucked and wailed underneath her whenshefelt Andy's fingers inside her.

Andy didn't hesitate.Shefucked Miranda fast and hard whileshecontinued to lick and suck her clit passionately.Shemoaned into Miranda's pussy and the reverberation of that had Miranda climaxing with a cry of her lover's name.

Andy guided her beautifully to what seemed like a very intense orgasm, trying to ignore the factshewas dripping wet herself from seeing Miranda in the throes of passion.

The sight of Miranda unravelling made her even hornier if that was humanly possible. Unable to wait for permission,shesettled herself on top of Miranda and lined up both their pussies soshecould rub herself towards her orgasm.

The first touch of their centres made both women moan in delight.

"Oh, Andrea, the way you fuck me is so good. Oh, God I...wow...I can't believe it, but I'm ready to come again." Miranda moved against Andy harder

"Stop babbling, Miranda and be prepared for me to come all over you and your glorious pussy," Andy panted, rubbing herself faster and with increasing rhythm against Miranda.

Miranda bit her lip to that response and grabbed Andy's ass to pull her closer against her pussy.

This made Andy arch her back and moan. "Oh, fuck, Miranda..."

"Come for me, darling...I want your juices all over me." Miranda demanded.

The soft and seductive demand had Andy grinding down on Miranda even more beforeshestiffened, coming hard with a silent cry.

Miranda hugged Andy tightly whileshewas still stiff, with her legs and the feeling of her pussy quivering on top of hers. It made her come once again andshebucked against Andy as her orgasm swept through her.

They both turned limp and collapsed against one another. Their first-time making love had been intense and both felt spent.

Their breathing was harsh and ragged in one another's ears and they found they couldn't speak for quite a while.

After what seemed like an eternity, Miranda cleared her throat. "Well, I guess we are not only good at making out."

Andy chuckled tiredly and snuggled in further. "I guess not."

"Andrea, I swear I have never been loved so well by anyone," Miranda admitted quietly asshedrew patterns with her fingers all over Andy's back.

"Hmm, M'randa." And hummed contentedly asshewrapped herself around her girlfriend. "I don't think I have ever come so hard in my life," Andy said after a few minutes. "And you know what the weird part is?"Sheasked.

Miranda looked at her in confusion and shrugged.

"I have the feeling I could go again and again," Andy admitted shyly. The last thingshewanted was too sound greedy.

"Oh, good. Because I didn't want to admit that even though I came twice, I uh..." She trailed off and bit her lip. "...well, if I'm honest, I have so many fantasies and I don't want to stop until we both pass out," Miranda stated.

Andy let her fingers circle dangerously close to Miranda's pussy once more. "Well then, what are we waiting for Ms Priestly?" Andy asked, raising herself and swooping in to kiss her.

THE END


End file.
